<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Jude by famousamos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851695">Hey Jude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousamos/pseuds/famousamos'>famousamos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Little Life - Hanya Yanagihara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, F/M, Lighthearted, Truth or Dare, friends from college</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousamos/pseuds/famousamos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic explores the idea of Jude having a girlfriend, Kate. Personally, I never thought he was gay. Lighthearted/fun scenarios</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude/Original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Jude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ok, ok I got one: Truth or dare Kate?” JB had said. She always picked truth, almost everyone crowded in the living room in a circle of the tiny apartment on Lispenard St. did. They were drunk to the point of happy, which was the only reason they agreed to play this dumb summer camp game when JB suggested it. Even Jude was relaxed for once, enjoying the close company of his closest friends and their partners.</p>
<p>“Truth,” she said fast. </p>
<p>“Ughhh, You always pick truth!” groaned Malcolm, who she suspected only chose dare to avoid confronting the obvious first truth they would ask him: the state of his sexuality. </p>
<p>“I like truth! I’m not about to eat half a stick of butter,” she said as the crowd laughed in remembrance of the first dare of the night, given to JB’s boyfriend Jaden, who looked down sheepishly. </p>
<p>When the laughter calmed down, JB got the room again. Clearing his throat, he asked, “What is Jude’s favorite sex position?” </p>
<p>A silence came over the room. A low “ooh” from the people who knew him least spread through the small crowd as she looked over to Jude right beside her. She could feel his arm around her tense and see him blush deep. He never shared something so personal around his friends, even if they couldn’t shut up about the sex they were having. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to answer that,” said Willem quickly. </p>
<p>“What do you mean she doesn’t have to answer that, that’s the game,” said JB,  as they started to argue. </p>
<p>“Guys” she cleared her throat. “I think we’re going to keep that one a secret for now….”</p>
<p>Jaden and the crowd groaned as JB rolled his eyes. “Boring,” he said. </p>
<p>And the game continued….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>